Vous prendrez bien la carte du magasin?
by Atalante Hell
Summary: Quand Harold était rentré dans ce café bizarre pour échapper à son cousin Rustik, ce n'était surement ps dans l'idée de rencontrer l'amour de sa us pour la sauver, la vie en is parce que le destin aime à faire d'une pierre deux coups, il allait quand même rencontrer jack Frost.


**Juste un petit OS fluffy sans grande prétention juste pour le plaisir du Hijack. :)**

La première fois qu'Harold avait rencontré cet abrutie de Jack Frost, ça n'avait pas été dans des circonstances propices aux coup de foudre. Le jeune garçon venait (encore) de servir de défouloir à Dagur et Rustik, qui avaient passé une journée ennuyeuse au Lycée et l'avait choppé à la sortie pour jouer à leur jeu préféré :celui du punching-ball vivant .

La tête basse, les yeux brulant de larmes de colère et de douleur et les cotes douloureuses, Harold s'était traîné dans le premier café qui lui avait paru attrayant. Le seul d'ailleurs.  
C'était un salon de thé anglais, coincé dans une petite rue déserte. Sa pancarte clamait haut et fort:Sherlock Holmes cofee,avec, en noir sur fond vert, le profil aquilin du détective fumant sa pipe. Harold avait vécu en Angleterre jusqu'à ses cinq ans et avait soudain eu une folle envie de se glisser au chaud dans un fauteuil avec un grand mug de thé. Il poussa la porte qui tinta à son entrée.  
La salle était décoré comme un vieux café populaire de l'époque victorienne, avec des chaises en bois toutes différentes les unes de autres et une longue table en bois au centre. D'autres étaient dispersé à travers la salle, mais elle semblait toutes vides, à l'exception d'un vieux type qui picorait une tarte aux myrtilles.  
Harold s'assit timidement en bout de la table principale et commença à observer les dizaines de vieux objet et de meubles qui se mêlaient au décors. « Une salle de café portuaire victorienne »songea Harold.

Soudain, une voix lança :  
-C'est un coquard que t'as sur l'œil ?  
Harold leva alors les yeux sur le type le plus bizarre qu'il avait jamais vu de sa était en débardeur blanc, ignorait apparemment qu'on était en Février et ses cheveux en pétard était décoloré jusqu'à la racine.  
Harold répliqua un peu sèchement :  
-Nan, c'est du mascara, je lance une mode.  
Le garçon le regarda comme si il était fou à lié.A la vue de son plateau qu'il avait sous le bras, Harold compris qu'il était serveur. Avec un soupir, il se radoucit.  
-Non, c'est bien un -il.  
Un bref instant, un sentiment de pitié traversa les yeux bleus du serveur.  
-Moi c'est Jack.déclara-t-il en lui tendant la main. Jack Frost.  
Harold hésita un instant avant de la serrer.  
-Harold.  
Jack fit virevolter son plateau entre ses doigts.  
-J'te sert quelque chose?proposa-t-il.  
Harold regarda autour de lui et aperçu une vitrine de pâtisserie au fond de la salle.  
-Vous avez quoi ?demanda-t-il.  
Jack sorti de sa poche ce qui ressemblait fort a une antisèche.  
-Alors...Carotte cake, scones, muffins, pancakes...  
Harold grimaça devant son accent anglais déplorable.  
-J'prendrais des scones s'il te plait.  
Jack tournoya sur lui même d'un air jovial.  
-Va pour les scones!J'te sert ça !  
Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il revint avec les gâteaux et la crème qu'Harold se rapella soudain qu'il avait oublié son avant qu'il est put en placer une, Jack lança en glissant le plats vers lui.  
-Gratuit. Ça console.

Par la suite, Harold passa plusieurs semaines sans retourner au café. Manque de temps, manque d'argent, ou alors avait-il complètement oublié où se trouvait le Sherlock Holmes cofee.  
Sa seconde visite se fit presque dans les même condition que la premièr. Apparemment, Jack et lui étaient destinés a se rencontrer grâce à Rustik. Lequel Rustik avait ce jour là eu une nouvelle envie de passer Harold a tabac. Il faut dire que le Harold en question lui avait fait une réflexion aussi véridique que désobligeante en réponse a ses insultes. A présent, il bifurquait à toutes vitesse dans une ruelle pour tenter d'échapper a son cousin et sa bande.  
Il aperçu la porte du Sherlock Holmes cofee et sas réfléchir, s'y engouffra.  
La salle du café était tout aussi vide que la fois précédente. Il y avait bien le vieux de la dernière fois, à la même place, et Jack derrière son contoir, qui écoutait avec attention ce que que l'autre de que l'autre radotait.  
-C'était en 1981! Et là, la vague de chocolat a envahi le champs de blé et PAF!Des chocapiques !*  
Jack hocha la tête, mais la redressa aussitôt en apercevant Harold.  
-Ah!Ça fait longtemps!Harry, c'est ça ?  
-Harold..soupira le jeune homme.C'est Harold.

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et mis sa tête entre ses bras croisés.  
Il avait passé une mauvaise journée, même si au fond, elle ressemblait à toute les autres. Du matin au soir, il passait par des moqueries, l'isolement, le mépris et parfois, quand Rustik ou Dagur étaient d'humeur, à la violence. Les mauvaises journées étaient son pain quotidien.  
Harold étouffa un sanglot qui montait dans sa gorge. Soudain, il senti une main lui toucher l 'épaule.  
-Eh. Ça...ça va ?  
Harold leva les yeux vers le visage préoccupé de Jack et secoua la tête.  
-Jack!lança le vieux du m'ressert de la tarte à la mélasse ?  
-J'arrive Clovis!répondit Jack avant de se tourner de nouveaux vers ...J'te sert des scones ?  
Harold esquissa un sourire. Il ne se souvenait pas de son nom, mais de sa commande, par contre...  
-Non, dit-il en essuyant ses yeux. Est-ce que je peux juste... rester un peu ?  
-Jack!Du coup, ma tarte ?!  
-Ouais, deux seconde!répondit le garçon. Reste, y a pas de problème.  
Harold resta une heure, puis deux mais quand le service de Jack prit fin et qu'un certain Tadashi vint prendre sa place, il ramassa son sac et parti. Dehors, Rustik et sa clique avaient fait de même.

Harold avait continué à se rendre au café Sherlock Holmes de plus en plus souvent  
Enfin...uniquement durant le service de Jack. sans lui, le café paraissait vraiment vide, même si sa prédecétrice, Raiponce Corona était plutôt sympa. Mais, elle passait tout son temps au téléphone avec son petit frère, un dénommé Varian(toute la famille avait des noms capillotracté où quoi?)  
Quand a Jack, Harold était partagé entre le trouver insupportable ou terriblement attachant. Il avait deux ans de plus que lui et une bonne humeur perpétuelle. Quand Harold venait de subir une séance de Rustik intensif, après lui avoir apporté sa commande, il s'échinait à lui faire la conversation jusqu'à ce qu'Harold finisse par rire.  
A force, Jack avait finis par devenir un ami, un des rares d'Harold.

Peut même qu'Harold y voyait un peu plus qu'un ami, mais il refusait d'admettre que la seule chose qui le faisait tenir la journée était l'attende du rire de Jack, ou qu'il se perdait parfois dans deux yeux bleus d'azur

Une journée où Harold écoutait Jack se plaindre de sa demi sœur Elsa qui avait fait sa crise d'ado et fugué pendant deux jours, le petit brun s'était rendu compte qu'il avait une folle envie que jack lui prenne le menton et l'embrasse, là, au beau milieu du Sherlock Holmes cofee.  
Harold finit par venir quatre fois par semaine au café. Il était devenu un habitué, même si il ne cessait de corriger le déplorable accent de Jack quand il lui lisait la liste du menue.

Le jour où cette histoire de gâteau avait commencé, Harold revenait du Lycée absolument épuisé. Jack, lui, était tout frais en bondissant.  
-J'en ai fait un!trépignait-il tandis que que Harold s'asseyait après avoir salué Raoul, le vieux du fond de salle qui avait l'air de camper là.

-Fait quoi?demanda le petit brun.  
L'argenté eu un grand sourire.  
-Mon premier gâteau angliche!déclara-t-il.C'est moi qui est fait le cheesecake !  
Harold, fidèle a ses habitudes, soupira.  
-Cheesecake Jack. Pas Cheuscake.  
Jack fit une moue d'enfant qu'on frustre en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Ouais, ouais..Chiiiscake.J't'en sert une part ?

Harold secoua la tête poliment.  
-Non,merci, j'ai prendre un muffins je crois.  
Jack joignit les mains avec une moue de chien battu.  
-Oh, s'il te plaît!C'est mon premier!Bon, il y a peut être un peu trop de sucre, j'ai eu la main lourde, mais bon, quoi!J'te l'offre !  
Le petit brun eut un sourire.  
-Jack. Depuis que je viens ici, j'ai pas eu a paye une seule commande.  
Il s'était avéré que le Sherlock Holmes cofee avait parfaitement ces moyens. Il n'était finalement pas si dépeuplé, mais Jack se coltinais les heures creuses.  
Bon, c'est vrai. fit Jack.  
Harold fit une grimace.  
-Et puis fait par toi ou pas, je déteste le Cheesecake.  
C'était le mot de trop. Jack le regarda comme si il s'agissait d'un fou échappé d'asile.  
-Tu déteste..le cheesecake? Mais c'est mon gâteau préféré.  
-Et ben pas le meiux. répliqua Harold.Désolé, ce sera juste un muffin.  
Juste un muffin et des heures de supplications pénibles. Pendant une semaine, Jack était devenu d'une lourdeur étouffante, cherchant désespérément ce qui clochait dans son cheesecake.  
-Il y a un aliment qui te dégoutte?Suis sur que je peux bidouiller la recette !  
Harold avait bien été obligé d'avouer...  
-A vrai dire...j'en ai jamais goutté, mais ça donne pas envie.  
Jack arqua un sourcil et Harold se sentait comme un enfant qui fait un caprice.  
-Sérieusement?Tout ça parce que t'as peur que ça te plaise pas?ricana-t-il.  
Harold rougit.  
-Oui, bon, ça va !

Mais Jack , parti comme il l'était, ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin...  
-C'est comme si tu refusait de sortir de chez toi de peur de te faire renverser par une voiture !  
-Oui, c'est bon, j'ai compris!ronchonna Harold en faisant la moue.  
Jack se pencha vers lui.  
-Je paris que je peux te faire aimer le cheese-cake.  
Harold leva les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé. Mais quel gosse !  
-Et ben bonne chance!rit-il de bon cœur.

Harold avait d'abord cru que c'était une affaire réglé, étant donné que Jack ne lui en parla plus pendant au moins une semaine. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien comme avant, sans qu'il soit jamais question de cheesecake.  
Mais c'était parce que Jack préparait sa contre attaque, le fourbe !  
Contre attaque qui vint en une belle matinée d'Avril, alors qu'Harold revenait d'une journée bien trop bonne pour être honnête. En poussant la porte, il avait eu la surprise de trouver le bar tout a fait vide, ce qui ne manqua de l'inquiéter.  
-Où est passé Raoul?s'étonna-t-il en déposant son sac.  
Jack haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.  
-P't'êtes qu'il a claqué.supposa-t-il.  
Harold le regarda d'un air horrifié.  
-QUOI?!couina-t-il.

Jack rit en faisant le tour du contoir.  
-Je plaisante!Il a rendez vous chez le médecin pour un dentier ou ch'sais plus quoi.J'ai pas écouté.  
Il posa un plateau sur la table et quand Harold releva la tête, il fronça les sourcils.  
-Ah non!Remballe le ton cheesecake!J'ai déjà dis non !  
Jack eut une moue de chien battu.  
-Oh allez!Pour me faire plaisir ! J'l'ai fait rien que pour toi!  
Harold ne manqua pas de rougir un peu a ces mots, mais il était hors de question qu'il goutte à ce gâteau.  
Hors de question. déclara-t-il.  
Jack ronchonna.  
-Mais quand Tadashi fais ça, ça marche toujours.  
Harold se garda bien de lui faire remarquer que Tadashi n'avait pas de piercing au sourcil, ni de tatouages en formes de foudre sur l'omoplate, et ne jouait pas dans un groupe de métal a minuit passé.Celui qui réunissait tout cela poussa la part de cake vers lui.  
-Jack!T'es lourd là !J't'adore, mais...  
Il se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et senti le bout de ses oreilles rougir.  
-Mais c'est quoi ton problème avec le cheesecake?se rattrapa-t-il en bafouillant.  
Jack regarda son gâteau l'air de se poser la même question.  
-J'sais pas. Peut être que j'aime bien t'embêter, ou alors c'est que je me dis que si j'te fais découvrir un truc sympa, tu resteras plus longtemps.

Harold arqua un sourcil.  
-Je reste déjà jusqu'au bout de ton service,fit -il remarquer.  
Jack soupira d'un air d'incompris chronique.  
-Non, j'veux dire longtemps, vis a vis du jour où tu viendras plus.  
Harold se demanda d'où lui venait une idée pareille.  
-Pourquoi je viendrais plus ?  
Jack eut un petit sourire.  
-T'as seize ans Harold.A seize ans, on s'enferme pas dans un salon de thé a la mord moi le nœud avec un vieux gâteux et un abruti de serveur pas foutu de prononcer correctement le nom d'un cake.  
Harold pouffa.  
-Belle description. pouffa -il.  
Jack coupa un morceaux de cake et l'avala.  
-J'ai l'air idiot hein?Ben ouais, j'ai pas envie de plus te voudrais qu'on se voit plus souvent, qu'on se perdre jamais de vu...  
Puis, après un instant, il ajouta :  
-Et que tu gouttes le cake.  
Harold grimaça. Et dire qu'il commençait a aimer le discourt de Jack.  
-Ah!Mais tu m'énerves !  
Jack eut un sourire en coin.  
-Dommage, parce que moi, je t'aime beaucoup...

Harold arqua un sourcil de surprise mais il ne put jamais demander a Jack se qu'il entendait par là car le garçon se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.  
Harold songea que c'était son premier baiser, celui qu'il avait pourtant prévu de donner a la charmante Astrid Hollferson (qui ignorait jusqu'à son existence).Mais au fur et a mesure que Jack l'attirait contre lui, ses doigt caressant doucement sa nuque, il se dit qu'après tout, Astrid pouvait bien attendre devant cette abruti de serveur infoutu de renommée un mot d'anglais.  
Harold joignit les mains derrière le cou de Jack pour répondre du mieux qu'il pouvait au baiser avant qu'il ne perde complètement le fil.  
La langue de l'argenté vint chatouiller la avait un goût de gâteau et il le senti rire doucement.l'enfoiré!Il perdait pas le nord !  
Ils en étaient là de leur échange passionné quand la porte du café s'ouvrit vivement et qu'une voix brailla :  
-J'ai un nouveau dentier!Une tarte a la mélasse !  
Harold sursauta et s'écarte de jack, écarlate.  
Raoul marqua un pause en les avisant, les joues encore rouges et le brun a moitié sur les genoux du serveur.  
-Je déranges?supposa-t-il.  
-J'vais le tuer. grommela Jack.  
-Pas du tout, j'm'en allais!fit Harold.

Il croisa le regard de Jack et bafouilla :  
-Mais je reviendrais.  
Jack bondi aussitôt sur ses pieds.  
Oui, euh, attend une seconde !  
Il galopa aussitôt vers le bar, se saisi d'un stylo et griffonna quelque chose avant de de tendre la carte de visite du Sherlock Holmes cofee à Harold.  
-T'as peur que j'me perde?rit celui ci.  
-Le verso. indiqua aimablement l'argenté.  
Harold retourna la carte. On y avait écrit un numéro de téléphone a la vas vite.  
-Appelle moi. dit Jack avec un sourire charmeur. Je vais prendre mon service.  
Harold sourit et sorti dans la rue la tête dans les y resta durant tout le trajet en se promettant d'aller des millions,des milliard de fois, et même d'avantages au Sherlock Holmes cofee.  
Et pas forcement pour manger des gâteaux.

 ***Voila Mister-je-connais-Pi-jusqu'a-la-douzième-déciamale, je l'ai mis, tu peux arrêter de me harceler maintenant ?**

 **A chaque commentaires, le cœur glacé de cette monstrueuse créatures qu'est l'écrivain se ré un don.**


End file.
